THE NEW STUDENTS OF HOLLYWORD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL (submit OCs)
by simsgal
Summary: open until 1/15/13. Submit Characters to navigate through Hollywood Arts. All the other characters (TORI,CAT,ROBBIE,BECK,TRINA,ANDRE, AND SINJIN) have all left the school. You are all Freshman. FRESHMAN! SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMITTT! Extra characters will be used as extras.
1. Chapter 1

The New Students of Hollywood Arts

Hi! Simsgal here! I decided to make an OC Victorious fan fiction. They will be the new freshman of the school! Tori and the gang DO NOT GO THERE ANYMORE. I REPEAT, THEY ARE IN COLLEGE. I need three boys and three girls, and will be looking for a variety of talents. Please be original, and please, no 'basing of real people'. Okay here is the form. Be VERY SPECIFIC.

Form: All apply, except Bra size for boys. DUH.

Name:

Age(14-15):

Birthday, no year:

Hair Length and color:

Bra Size: (so I can better customize the outfits, You don't have to answer this if you don't want to.)

Height and Weight(BE REALISTIC. WE ARE TALKING 15 AND 14 YEAR OLDS.):

Favorite Hair style:

Appearance (skin color, freckles/marks, dimples etc.):

Style of Clothing:

Likes(4):

Dislikes(4):

Music:

Pear Phone Color:

Pear PC Color:

Short Bio:

Other:


	2. Who got Accepted and Prologue!

**Okay, this chapter will be a prologue, including the characters I accepted. Since I am not allowed to do just a list, I will include the accepted characters in the story. The prologue will be about 3 days before school, and will be last minute school clothes and school supply shopping and whatnot. Also, if you have any suggestions, complaints, or views on the story, inbox me, or I prefer if you review on the chapter. Enjoy! OH AND BY HAIR LENGTH I MEANT RELATIVE TO A BODY PART LOL NOT ACTUAL INCHES (back, waist, shoulders etc.)**

**Who I accepted and why:**

**Emme Valentine- she seems fun and cute.**

**Tenten Hikari Hyuga- I just love her name. Doesn't Hikari mean "light" in Japanese? **

**Pryce Cleveland- seems like a down to earth kind of guy.**

**Aussie Fayes- Cute.**

**Cassandra (note, you are the 4****TH**** girl lol, couldn't resist, your character is amazing.)**

**Trenton Burrows- sounds pretty HAWT! **

**Nick Jay Rice- Love iiit. **

I will start the story now. I am very descriptive and ALWAYS describe what the characters are wearing. PM or Inbox me for questions, concerns, or changes for your character. Ja'ne!

**Emme-**

Emme held up both the cobalt blue flowy top and the yellow one. She was going to get a new outfit for school! She was thinking the blue one, because she had matching Fishnets. But maybe the yellow shirt, because she had the fan-tab-utastic giraffe leggings! Emme was either going to wear her black cloth shorts, or black pencil skirt, with her new black combat boots. With a flip of her long red hair, she put both in the cart. She continued down the aisle to find more things. She had on red high top converse, white shorts, and a red and white striped loose hoodie. She had one long chain hanging from her shorts. Humming her favorite Neon Trees song, she passed by the toy aisle to go to jewelry. And then she saw it. A giant stuffed otter. She squealed, and tried to contain herself, as she put her cart towards the side and ran to look at the price. It was only 15. She squealed again and grabbed it, and threw it into the cart, heading to checkout, where she would get all the stuff, and call her mom to come pick her up.

**Nick-**

"OH, TOUCHDOWN TOUCHDOWN!" Nick started doing his touchdown dance, as he had just scored a touchdown against the CPU, he enjoyed football, and Madden NFL was basically his heaven. He kept dancing, when he got a little hungry, so he decided to order a pizza. He grabbed the home phone one he got down the hall. He had on a white button up, and the shirt was buttoned wrong, blue gym shorts, and mix-match socks. His hair was a mess, but he liked it that way.

"Hey, can I order a large Meat Lover pizza?" He had the place on speed dial. He nodded a few times. "Okay, cool. Thanks Reggie." He hung up and though about the next week. He wasn't nervous at all, and was actually looking forward to school. He went back to his room, where he had various posters of Athletes, and the occasional supermodel, and got on his laptop. He absently web surfed, and then the doorbell rang. His pizza had arrived. He ran to the door and answered it, wallet in hand. He handed the delivery guy a 20, and smiled. He grabbed a 2 liter Coke, and went back to his room. Life was good for Nick Jay Rice. Yes it was.

**Aussie-**

August flipped her blonde hair and walked out of the dressing room, trying on probably the 50th pair of colored skinny jeans. This pair was navy blue with pink blooming flowers. She turned around to face her good friend, Kayleigh Britnie.

"So KB. What do you think? Do you l-o-o-o-ve them?" She said 'love' in a loud whisper and ten laughed. Kayleigh got up and pushed her back into the changing room.

"Ew. No was Aussie. I would never been seen with you if you wore those at Hollywood Arts. Ever." Aussie sighed from behind the blue curtain.

"Well I always hang out with you even when you wear that stupid shirt!" Kayleigh gasped loudly and dramatically.

"BLACK VEIL BRIDES IS NOT STUPID! ONE DIRECTION IS STUPID!" That time Aussie gasped loudly at her blonde friend. Kayleigh then eyed her own appearance. Long blonde hair in a pompadour, red skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides band shirt, tied at the waist, and all black Converse all stars. Sure. She wasn't all frills and ponies, but she was still a girl. She rolled her eyes and flounced down on the couch, and got on her red Pear Phone. Aussie walked out again.

"So, what do you think?!" Kayleigh smiled. That is what she approved of. A white cloth vest over a strawberry pink ruffle top, white cloth skinny jeans, and brown ballet flats. It wasn't her piece of pie, but hey, it was better than those navy blue horrors. They paid and left that store in the mall

**Tenten Hikari-**

Tenten smiled as she finished the last episode of Naruto Shippuden. She hugged her stuffed elephant closer, and was glad school was starting. Suddenly her mom called down from the kitchen.

"Koko Tenten oriru!" Tenten got off her red plaid bed. (Translates to "get down here Tenten")

"Kitarubeki mama!" She ran out of the room, kissing her Sasuke poster on the way out. Her mom had on her red sweater, tan skirt, and black flats, hair in a bun. (Translates to "coming mama")

"Ifuku no tame no gakkō no kaimono ni ikitaidesu ka?"(Translates to "want to go shopping for clothes?") Tenten nodded, and went to go get dressed. Her mother only knew Japanese and her dad- well, she didn't know much about her dad. But she was trying her very hardest to find him. Tenten knew fluent English and Japanese, due to her classes and friends. Starting at Hollywood Arts next week, she thought it would be a great way to make new friends if she knew 2 languages. She ran upstairs and put on a red Girls Bravo T-shirt, white skinny jeans, and black flats. She cleaned her glasses, and grabbed her Care-bear nap-sack. Time to go clothes shopping.

**Pryce-**

Pryce sat on the living room couch of his Uncle's house. Watching the Falcons and Seahawks game, he grabbed a nacho chip and the cheese dip from the kitchen. His uncle yelled in excitement with him as the Falcons won the game, by making a field goal. 30-28, the game was over. He smiled and called is newest friend, Tim Sanchez.

"Ha, told you they would make the field goal Sanchez." Tim rolled his eyes. He then fingered his key ring.

"So, are you nervous? For school?" Pryce sighed.

"Not really. I really want to take up music but I know my parents would just kill me." Tim sighed too.

"Yeah. I don't think your drill sergeant parents would like to hear his only son, only child I mean, became a Justin Bieber, Trey. " Pryce scoffed. He hated it when people called him by his middle name.

"No way, man. I am way better than some flippy haired pre-pubescent sounding boy." He laughed, and so did Tim. He walked to his room, taking off his Falcons jersey as he did because he spilled cheese on it. Putting on a blue t-shirt, he went to his computer, and looked up the next game. He was looking forward to watching at Tim's house.

**Cassandra-**

Looking through her classroom sized closet, she searched for an outfit to wear for school on Monday. It was the first day of school, and she couldn't believe she had a bunch of outfits, but didn't have anything to wear. She sighed in frustration, and started screaming. She went downstairs to her mom's sewing room.

"Mommy, I need something to wear on Monday." Her mom sighed, and stopped putting pressure on the foot pedal.

"Cassandra! I just made you 3 pencil skirts last week!" The 14 year old sighed again, putting her black hair up in a messy bun, and pulled her purple hoodie sleeves over her hands.

"Mom, please! A white mini dress and a brown corduroy vest?!" Her mom continued to use the sewing machine. "I already have matching leg warmers and boots, mom!" Her mother sighed again, looked at her daughter, who was wearing a purple hoodie, and zebra print pajama shorts, with her hair in a high messy bun, and then smiled.

"Fine. This is the last time, Cassandra." Cassandra went and hugged her mother, and skipped out of the marble tiled room. She now had a super cute dress to wear. Now she just needed the accessories.

**Trenton-**

Trenton smiled at two blondes walking bye, one with a pompadour, and one with a side part. The one with the pompadour smiled back, and the one with the side part winked and giggled. He flipped his hair, and straightened out his red hoodie, and popped a piece of spearmint gum into his mouth. He walked over to the blonde girls, who were sharing a lemonade. He pulled a chair up to their table.

"So, you like Black Veil Brides?" Kayleigh smirked.

"You're a fan?" He chuckled and then frowned.

"No, but it started a conversation didn't it?" They both chuckled and started to talk. He found out they would all be going to the same school as freshman, Hollywood Arts.

**AUTHORS NOTE- SINCE WE YOU NOW HAVE A GRASP ON THE CHARACTERS, YOU CAN PICK YOUR CRUSHES AND ENEMINES, AND EVEN FRIENDS OUT OF THESE PEOPLE. good luck.**

**-simsgal**


	3. The First Day

**Ok. It's all of our characters' first day of school. Hope You like it!**

Emme walked into the side doors. Hollywood Arts was amazing! I mean, you could see the Hollywood Sign from the parking lot! And she had to ride the school bus here, but it wasn't a regular yellow school bus. The bus was dark red and flat on the front, and the red was also on the sides, and looked like dripping paint. Under the "red paint" was a grey cement pattern, and there was student graffiti all over it. It was beautiful. The school was nice too, with its grey tile floors, and oddly designed lockers. Emme was already thinking about putting ducks, maybe even geese, on her locker, or maybe chains, or maybe her favorite movie stars. She finally found her locker, and noticed it was close to a janitor's closet and a Wahoo Punch machine **(A/N: She has Tori's old locker) **She excitedly opened it and giggled, happy about school, and also happy that she had decided what to wear. The cobalt blue flowy shirt, her black cloth shorts, and the matching blue fishnet stockings. She also had on her new combat boots. Her hair was down at her waist, flowing and pretty. She got a lot of attention at her old school, but she could tell this was going to be better.

Tim saw a girl with red flowing hair. He quietly got right behind her, without her noticing.

"Hi, I'm Tim. What's your name?!" He had loudly whispered, but she jumped anyway, started screaming, and ran away, leaving her locker wide open. Tim shrugged and looked inside. He saw a yellow lunch bag. To make sure no one was looking, he glanced around, and then reached inside and grabbed the bag. He opened it.

"Oh, grilled cheese and low fat applesauce! My favorite!" He closed the locker, took the lunch bag, and ran away down the hall, where a bunch of seniors had written their names. He ran as fast as his red high tops would carry him.

Cassandra almost fell as she was walking, because some weird kid with a yellow purse almost knocked her over. Just as her mother had promised, she was wearing a white mini dress, and brown corduroy vest. She had her hair all down, but wavy, a brown headband, and brown boots. She smiled at everyone walking by, excited that it was her first day. She was even generous that day, and gave a man outside wearing mix matched clothes a ten dollar bill! She smiled wider, and continued to walk to her locker. She also noticed that each one was uniquely designed. She already thought about putting different thread swatches on her locker. Zebra print, Denim, Velvet, Satin, she could already picture it.

Pryce started to unlock his locker when out of nowhere a hot redhead got bumped into him. The girl fell right on her butt and sat there. He helped her up.

"Are you alright?" she smiled dizzily, and nodded.

"Yeah, so what's your name?" she added an airy and light giggle, and sharply poked his stomach with her index finger. He smiled.

"Pryce. My name is Pryce Cleveland. What is your name Miss Red?" Emme giggled at the nick name and flipped her hair slightly.

"Emme Valentine at your service!" Now forgetting the creep from earlier, she giggled, poked Pryce's cheek, and then skipped back to her locker.

_That was weird… _Pryce thought as he finished putting books back in his locker. Wearing a grey American Eagle button up, blue jeans, and Grey Nikes, he went to class.

Tenten nervously looked for the drama arts class. She had asked a man earlier, dressed in horrible rags, and also gave him some Pocky. The man had accepted, only to run off laughing like a mad man. She smiled at the thought, and also smiled at people passing by that smiled at her, mostly boys. Her first day outfit was a black plain shirt, light jeans, black flats, and a red plaid vest over the shirt. Her brown hair was in pompadour pigtails, and her glasses were nice and clear. Finally she found it, and walked in. There were already a few people in there, most noticeable, a girl with long, bright red hair. She decided to sit next to her. She observed the class room. The room had a stage in the front, and windows to the right. There were also the most random things on the board. Something about hot cheese, and cereal, and even sausage purses was written in red marker. The red head girl smiled airily at Tenten, and poked her glasses.

"Poke." Tenten absently scooted her chair over a bit. Only to scoot back to the red head, because there was a weird guy eating applesauce out of a yellow lunch box in the corner. The red headed girl continued.

"I'm Emme! And that boy is Tim, and he stole my yummy lunch, but it's okay, I will just buy lunch. I have a stuffed otter backpack chain—"

"Tenten." Emme cocked her head to the side.

"No. Otter. See?" She showed Tenten the otter backpack chain.

"No. My name is Tenten. Tenten Hikari Hyuga." Emme gasped.

"I'm sorry, do you understand English? Haba Spanne-yole?" Tenten shook her head and faced the front. Out of the corner of her eye, Emme was using a coloring book, and Tim was eating a sandwich like a wild animal. She smirked and decided to right in her Journal.

Aussie walked into the classroom. She saw a redhead, a light brunette, and some guy sitting in the corner eating a sandwich in a very animalistic fashion. She sat behind the brunette, and immediately the redhead turned around.

"HI!" Aussie was so startled she fell out of her chair. "I'M EMME, WHATS YOUR NAME? THAT'S TIM" she pointed to the boy in the corner, who absently nodded his head at August, "AND THIS IS TENTEN!" she poked the brunette right in the ear.

"Ow, why are you yelling? And why did you poke my ear!?" Emme whispered for once, in her reply.

"Sorry, she doesn't know English." August smiled.

"My name is August. Nice to meet you."

"Orokana, watashi wa eigo o shitte." Emme smiled again. (Imbecile, I know English)

"See, I told you." August laughed at the girl's immense stupidity, and got out her pear phone, after getting back into her chair.

Trenton hated being late on the first day. Hated it. But at least this time, when he found his class, everyone didn't snicker and stare. Walking into the drama arts class, he noticed a few girls, and a boy. But most noticeably, the girl wearing the strawberry pink shirt, white skinny leg jeans, white cloth vest, and brown Tom's. She had blonde hair back in a pompadour. It was the girl from the mall. He turned on his red Chucks, and sat next to her. He was also sitting behind a red head.

"Hey remember me?" The blonde took out her headphones and smiled.

"Yeah, from the mall? Trenton, right?" He nodded.

"That's me, and you have the name of a month. April? May? June?" August smiled at him.

"August. August Fayes." He chuckled.

"I know. So, how do-" Suddenly a boy in a grey American Eagle shirt walked in.

"Am I late? I'm sorry if I am, but there was this guy in the hallway eating cookie sticks or something in the corner, so I gave him a sandwich."

Everyone stared at Pryce, and shook their heads.

"No, you're not late. The teacher isn't even here yet." He shrugged, and sat near Tim, who had finished his sandwich, and was now playing a Gamepal.

A man wearing horrible rags ran in, and was panting.

"SORRY IM LATE! There were a bunch of children giving me snacks and money." The man caught his breath, And looked up.

"Wait—weren't you just in the parking lot asking for food?" Aussie asked, looking worried, at the delusional man.

"Ha! Silly child! Who asks for food in a school parking lot? I was asking for hot cheese to rain from the sky." All of the students stared blankly. "anyway, I'm your new Drama Arts teacher, Erwin Sikowitz."

Emme laughed. "Hobos can't be teachers, mister." Sikowitz sighed.

"I am not a hobo. Now, let's get started. Who's up for some casual improv?" No one answered.

"Aren't you going to call roll…?" The teacher laughed crazily.

"Now why!" He laughed more. "Would I call out to a piece of rolled up dough?!" Pryce shook his head at the man. Where do they get these teachers at? "I'm just tugging your boat, I know what roll is." He began to call names. "Andre? Tori? Beck?" Everyone looked confused and looked around.

"Uh, wrong class, Sikowitz." He laughed again.

"Oh, these were just my amazing students last year. So young, vibrant, and a bit strange too. Especially that Robbie fellow." He shivered. He then called the right names, and got to work.

"So, we just pick a location and occupation, and can't say no?" Trenton asked.

"Yes." Aussie spoke up.

"We can't say yes?" The annoyed teacher sighed.

"No." Emme raised her hand.

"I have to use the bathroom." Everyone looked at her, as she airily smiled. "What? I do. I had 3 glasses of orange juice today." Sikowitz dismissed her, and the girl ran out of the class. He scanned the class.

"You, blonde girl." August looked up, and pulled her earphones out. She stood up on the stage and waved nervously.

"My name is Au-"

"I DON'T CAAARE!" Taken aback and a little frightened, August backed up a bit. "And you, weird boy." Tim clapped like a little girl and ran up on the stage. "Location: The moon, Occupation: Dolphins." Tenten raised her hand.

"What do dolphins and the moon have to do with eachother?" Sikowitz stared at Tenten for about 6 minutes without saying anything, so the girl slumped in her chair, silent. August sighed. "BEGIN!"

"How wonderful the moon is, Chippy." Sikowitz threw a chair at the board. August screamed. "WHAT?!"

"DOLPHINS DON'T TALK!" August scoffed.

"WELL DOLPHINS DON'T LIVE ON THE MOON EITHER!" Sikowitz instructed them to redo the scene, and improv with all the students lasted for almost the rest of the class. They only had 15 minutes before the bell when they were done.

-LUNCH—

Tenten sat down at a lunch table, and opened her bento. Emme then sat next to her abruptly, and she now had a new lunch, a burrito.

"I HAVE A BURRITO!" Tenten held her ear.

"Why do you yell so much?" Emme shrugged and took a bite of her burrito. Cassandra then sat at the table, lunch in hand.

"Hi guys, is it okay If I sit here?" They both nodded, and began to talk.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Cassandra drank some of her water.

"It's cool. Kind of weird, but cool." Trenton and Pryce came together and sat down.

"I guess we're sitting here. You guys are the only people we know." They all laughed, talked, and became good friends that day.

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT 3 I TRIED MY HARDEST, AND GOT WRITERS BLOCK, SO THAT IS WHY IT IS SO LATE. IF YOU HAVE ANNY SUGGESTIONS, COMPLAINTS, OR COMMENTS ON THE STORY OR YOUR CHARACTER, JUST REVIEW OR INBOX/PM ME. **


End file.
